1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal such as a mobile telephone capable of reading out a text sent as an electronic mail message and/or viewable by using a browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a portable terminal such as a mobile telephone and the like has rapidly been developed. Consequently, there are prevailed portable terminals of various types equipped not only with a telephone function but also with a mail-communication function and/or the Internet-connecting function become widespread.
However, a conventional portable terminal such as the mobile telephone is not equipped with a function to read out in voice a text sent as an electronic mail message and/or viewable by using browser. Therefore, they are inconvenient or not user-friendly for a visually-impaired user and/or senior user, e.g., who has weak in eyesight or cannot watch a screen of the portable terminal.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal which is capable of reading out a text such as a predetermined information sent as an electronic mail message and/or viewable by using a browser and which is convenient or user-friendly for a visually-impaired user and/or senior user.